


''You hurted me .. but I am ready to die for you ''

by Theglittryarow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accident, Alec is Hurt, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Magnus Bane, Break Up, First Kiss, Fluff, Guilt, Hate to Love, Homophobic Language, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Lies, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Other, Panic Attacks, Sickness, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, abusive robert lightwood, alec hated magnus at first, alec isn't a cruel person, eventual love, hurt izzy/alec/jace/maryce, no rapping, please don't hate me but i am a sucker for this, unplaned end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theglittryarow/pseuds/Theglittryarow
Summary: No one wants to be called a freak or a fag.. my life has been nothing but trash since the day I was born .. and now all I can think about is death and only death ... mom I am coming ..Magnus bane : a teenager, a senior , with a very poor family (father) and aquaphobia ( the fear of water), gets a really bad treatment by non other than the famous lightwood jerk that pushes him to the edge ..****Will ALEXANDER lightwood be the death of him or his only saviour ...





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my babe sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+babe+sister).



> Before reading ! english isn't really my mother lang so if there is any mistakes shown,, feel free to tell me .. with all respect to you wonderful people i hope you like it .. give it a shot please .. i've always been told that i am fine writer so enjoy !!! :D

MAGNUS POV: 

'' wake up magnus you are late on your first day !'' yelled my father from down stairs .  
shit !! now i have to go the fucking school and face another hell , god it's not like i am living a great life home, my father isn't exactly warm .. after everything that happend to us i don't expect him to be an actuall father, he is trying his best yet we are still struggling with the bills even with my part time job .. okay just brush it off everything is fine, we are fine, our familly is fine .. yeah right ..  
'' YEAH DAD COMING !'' i jumped from the bed, brushed my teeth, wearing my clothes or at least what left of them with all these holes, another problem to solve, i headed down where i found a plat with an egg in it and a not ' don't wait for me i might stay until tomorrow ' , great a night alone .. shit.

the walk to the school was quit until i heard a car stop besides me on the roude  
"hey freak you still alive? " i heard everyone laughing as i faced them i could see them smirking, jace, issabelle and ALEXANDER - a fucking jerk- lightwood, oh how can these three people be so cruel despite these hot like a greek god faces ? .. focuse damit magnus !!  
" I .. uh .. I am ? " okay stuttering really ? I almost runed as there laughters starting to fade .. this will be a very long first day .

 

ALEC'S POV  
Magnus bane oh how i enjoy toturing this boy, despite his pretty face, all i could focus on is how he can carry out being a gay person confidently and without fears, a person who gets a straight A+ and still looks like he is going to die from depression, his personallity is driving me crazy .. i really wants to kill him somehow , but torturing him is even better specially with his flushed face, shaking hands, trembling lips oh and those pink kissable lips .. i shake my head roughly, WTF, where did these ideas came from he is just a fag nothing more he is trush and i am alec , alec that all the schools fears including the teachers, nothing can make me weak.. nothing ..

Oh and little did you know Alexander .. little did you know .. 

as i reached the school i can see that fag walking, god i hate him..  
" guys look isn't that magnus bane ? '' asked izzy " oh that poor guy his familly is struggling ! but he still had that 'i don't care' face how those people can manage being in such situation and yet still standing .."  
" don't worry izzy he will not stand a long time we will make sure of it, right mate" jace said with a hint of a - i am going to kill you soon _ smile .  
my brother undrestand me more than i thought " sure thing jace , it's our daily routine after all" i said while planing for a new prank to try on this Magnus person.

i pulled closer to the side walk and opened the window so i can say " hey freak you still alive ?'' which made my siblings laugh  
he turned around and stared at us, it's really been a long time since i last saw him, he changed or most likly grew, black hair taller than most boys hiding his face and forehead, taller but still short compared to me and of course these awful dark clothes , does this boy know colors ? 

" I .. uh .. I am ? " he said, face flashed, stuttering, and my heart did a flop that almost scared the shit out of me, i couldn't even reply back only staring at him runing away and the voice of my siblings laughing ecoed in head , i could't focus, i couldn't breath, i couldn't drive .. OMG WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPREND ? 

this will be a very long first day ..


	2. Best Friends and  confusing attitude ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title say it all !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my second chapiter .. hope you like it <3

'' Heeey maggie !" screamed clary. 

clary fairchild 18 years old teenager, read-head beauty and most importantly magnus's best friend. they've been together since freshman year, she helped him throw alot she was there when no one else was standing by his side throw his mother's death, his depression, his panic attacks, his fear of water, his years of being bullyed .. without clary magnus would've gone mad or worse, dead. 

 

"hey biscuit, god I miss you so much" said magnus while pulling his best friend into tight hug, wow it's been three god damn monthes he really did miss her and her stupid friend smuel, sami..sanfer is it ? it's not like he is going to admit it aloud but they were both the only people that had payed attention to his existence, apart from alec and his gang but that's a very very very different attention, 'OKAY magnus foucs on you best friend damit' magnus thought as he pulled away to stare at her pretty tiny face.

"I missed you too mags " clary asked as they headed to there first class " how was your summer, anything new that i need to know about !" she winked at him while grining like a girl who had a lipstick as a gift.

"Unfortuantly no, it's not like I have time I barly had the time to sleep let less living my life, 3 part time jobes are not easy darling" replied magnus as they reached there class.  
fortuantly for him they both have the same exact sechduel for this semester, he couldn't be happier.

" oh maggie, sorry i didn.." said clary apologetically but was cut short by the sounds in the class, they enterd slowly and headed silently to there seates closer to the window.  
All the noises that were coming from there class belonged to non other then alec seatting on top of one of the tabels and his gang surrounding him like dogs. magnus thought 'Good thing he didn't saw us yet at le'.. 

" Hey freak!" said alec as he mad his way to magnus's tabel. 'GREAT .. THAT'S FUCKING GREAT!! '

Magnus refused to aknowlegde his existence as alec hoverd above him and trapped him with one hand on the tabel and the other hand the back of the seat that magnus was seatting on. magnus felt shiver down his spine and his forehead and his hands that was laying flat on each of his thightes sweating,, where is clary damit !! she would've saved him ! and yet he refused to look up or meet alec's eyes, that will lead him on if he did. 'just ignore him' magnus thought ' ignore him and he will fed up and go on his way nothing serious right ?!' . Magnus was cut of from his thoughts as alec leaned closer to his ear and ..

" You smell good you know .. " alec whisperd in a hoarse voice that freaked the shit out of magnus's heart and just like that he was back to his friends laughing.

Magnus was still in shock, did he heared right ? is it his mind playing tricks ? wait did he just said that and leave ? no harming ? NO fist in the face ? NO torturing ? JUST LIKE THAT ?  
" Maggie you okay ? did that asshole say anything ? I am sorry I didn't even saw him approching you ? do i need to kill him ? maggie I ... " clarry rambled as she tried yet failed in calming her self down. Magnus was her best friend, her big brother she can't let anyone hurt him as long as she's alive not even her long time crush's brother, never. 

Yeah well right clary had a crush on jace lightwood as long as she could remember but she never mad a move or had tried to show her feelings but exactly the opposite, she always acted like she hated the lightwoods speacially alec as he tried several times to embarras magnus in front of the whole school and yet by the help of jace so the lightwoods are jerks even her crush and no one and she repeat NO ONE a cross the line of her familly, and magnus is familly. 

" yes clarissa I am okay promise, don't worry! now turn aroud Miss Fell is here " said magnus as his best teacher entred; MIss Fell always helped him and asked about his wellbeing. 

The class began yet magnus could't concentrate because of what just happend, he could't tell clary about what jerk aka alec said. is this his new plan to torture me ? God knows.

 

 

The lesson had passed quickly , he payed attention to nothing but the teacher's voice, history was easy for him, he liked how he could remember events and put them all in a comic book inside his head. and there was maths that was slightly hard but he tried harder and with the help of his teacher and clary who was excilent in maths, he succeded in undrestanding, he was happy and releaved, college was his only dream right now, it's the only bridge he can cross to get a job that will make his life a lot better: with high scoors comes great college and with a great college comes a great job after all. 

with all his thoughts about college he forgot the main reason behind his mind absence, Alec. he was greatfull these leasons had passed faster than he thought, and now it's lunch time, a great time to hear simon- yes of course magnus knows his name he just enjoyes torturing him- rambel about the first day, it's there daily routine.

"Hey clary I am going to the male room go ahead i'll be there soon " said magnus as he turned around heading to the males room.. and he wish he didn't..

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is really jerk isn't he playing with our babe's heart ? :3  
> The change of attitude is quite clear ..  
> *******************************************  
> ENJOY <3


	3. breakdown and hill goes down ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " omg he is tottaly a whore" .. " did you hear that? " .. " Omg that's disgusting " ... " I get why his mother killed her self.." ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare youselves for the grief :3   
>  I am sorry please don't hate me for this "(  
> Poor babe magnus .....   
> *****

Magnus made his way to the bathroom thinking about what just happen in their class, his so confused that he mad 3 theories of what alec lightwood would want from him, 'I mean I am just a typical nerd that shall not be remembered' . 

magnus sighed loudly dopping his head and didn't catch the stares and whispers that came his way from the students passing him as they looked between their phones and magnus ; " omg he is tottaly a whore" .. " did you hear that? " .. " Omg that's disgusting " ... " I get why his mother killed her self.." at that last sentence magnus lifted his head in shock, he didn't pay attention to any of the other whispers because he didn't think for a second that they were meant for him but the last sentnce was thrown like a dagger in his heart he felt like throwing up his mother's face crossed his mind and made all the memories he have been trying to bury in his mind came crashing bach like waves of pain .. trying to fix his eyes on the studentes around him they were all laughing at him whispering and looking at him like a piece of trash .. he felt his hands trembling and sweat gathring on his forehead .. what the hell is happening ?

As they contiued to stare at him and spare him glances and death glares . Magnus draged himself throw the corridors as fast as he can ignoring the voices in his head as much as he can because if he stope before reaching the male room he might just break down right here and right now. as he opened the male room's door nothing prepared him for what he just saw all the walls were coverd by " Magnus bane in salling his body in clubs", " Magnus bane is a whore " , " Magnus bane is a shame for this school "," ABOMIANTION", "DISGUSTING", " BEAST" ... " DIE ! DIE! DIE! ".. and that was enough to make magnu's knees give up and crash to the floor with hard thud.

 

"Magnus took so long I am worried " clary said after 15 minutes of waiting for her bestfriend's return .

" Don't worry fray it's just been 15min he might be stuck with one of the teachers in the corridors, you know how they are obssesed with his ' brilliant mind" simon tried to cheer her up but for no use, clary was always the protective kind of a girl, if anyone touches magnus or simon they are dead.

" No SI I feel bad abou..." clary was cut off by maia runing there way shouting clary's name while punting hard with a shoked face and trembling hands.  
"Maia you okay!!" asked clary.   
" Mag.. he ..huh ...o..mg .. " Maia was trembling hard and couldn't even say a coherent sentence so she intead of talking handed her phone to clary.  
Clary looked at the phone and took it hesitatly while simon helped maia to sit on the beanch. Clary swollowd hard and readed the artical.

****************** Magnus bane an 18 year old teenager who chose being a whore for his own amusment for the one and only purpose Mony and wealth **************** 

The phone slipped from her hand while she turned around runing as fast as she can gracfuly between the students ignoring all the shouting behind her, nothing was so important to her as much as reaching magnus now. her best friend deseved better she didn't even bother to know wether or not the news was real because he is the purest soul on earth that she can't even read that articl in a mattter of jock but she knew exactly who will she have to deal with.

she reached the male room that was srounded with students she puched her tiny self between them and as soon as she succeded she saw magnus kneeling in the midlle of the male room; head down without moving and then she saw everything that was on the walls and that was when she knew that magnus will be broken as he was 3 years ago, magnus is gone again and it will take alot of effort to bring him back .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...." I do believe in karma and one day it will get to yo, you will someday feel what i felt, you will one day experience what you did to me .. I promise " whispered magnus in alec's ear and let himself be pulled to clary's car .. 
> 
>  
> 
> **** I will post tomorrow don't worry you will not suffer alot ****


	4. breakdown and hill goes down ..2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for posting late, celebrating takes time anyway or i think there is a time difference XD  
> anyway i think this is the longest chapiter i have ever write  
> So enjoyyy !!! 
> 
> .... 
> 
> Please cmt if you like it <3

Life get to play you all the time, we are like rocks that are moved by life into different directions ; some just march too far and some gets the chance to hit in together and stop life together .. 

 

** Flashbach** 

" heey mom I am home !" said magnus while closing the front door behind him.  
there was no noises in the house as usuel and he didn't really mind it he like it quit but the fact that there is no noise felt weird because it wasn't always like this .  
A year ago his mother become quite and unresponsive she stoped being the cheerfull women everyone liked, she used to fill the house with light music and fresh flowers that she took every morning from there small garden outside, she used to welcome her son with a tight hug and her husband with a kiss on the lips and cheerful smile she was a very beautifull lady resemblance to magnus with a tall black hear yellow eyes and red lips she was the definiton of beauty .. but then everything just went down hill without a reason which made her husband and son worry so much that they took her to the hospital and then the doctor had said that she is depresed and needs to be treated .. imediatly they took her to the center and her husband worked his ass off to get her a well treatment that lead him to sell his car, his wife's jwellery and get all his savings and then after a year of a hard work she became better or that what they thought.. they got her home a week ago and she started being talktive again or trying to be so they decided that it was okay to leave her alone in her house she is better again anyway and her husband should really go back to work to get more mony. 

Magnus went to the kitchen looking for her but she wasn't there okay maybe she is up stairs calling her name but no answear. Magnus kept going and stoped in front of her room he knocked sofetly and than opened it and nothing prepared him from what he saw.  
His mother hangging from the cielling with one of his father's ties, a chair thrown on the floor and her hair covering her face

" MOM! .. no noooo no !! please no .. ! " magnus screamed as he run to his mother pulling her up by her legs to ease the pressur on her neck .. nothing was more teriffying then seeing you own mother hangging her self.. and after that day magnus was never the same

 

** end of Flashback** 

 

'' Hey mate, you did a really dirty job out there " said jace as he slipped into the passenger seat of his brother's car.

" What do you mean ?" asked alec calmly, he knew he had a list of dirty jobes yet which one jace was talking about he didn't know.

" Oh come on man don't be coy! you certenly blown the school '' winked jace at a very confused alec.

" What are you talking about jace"

" I mean this' idiot! there is also many writing on the male room such as " Magnus bane in salling his body in clubs", " Magnus bane is a whore " , " Magnus bane is a shame for this school "," ABOMIANTION", "DISGUSTING", " BEAST" " jace said shrugging as he showed his phone to alec.

and that was a shock for alec as he felt his heart beating faster then he that he could.

" i didn't do this" whispered alec as he tighned his grip on the phone 

" What ! " asked jace.

" I didn't do this ! " yelled alec and frozing by his reaction feeling the anger built inside of him. 

" oH! um who's then hates magnus to do this ?" asked jace confused.

" I don't know but i will never do such a thing i know my limit how could doubt me jace ?'' asked alec while ignoring the urge to say that he don't hate magnus not anymore at least . how could his brother think that alec is this much of a heartless person he may be an asshole a jerk he may tortur people he may play them in ways but he will never disstroy a person complettly. 

 

" I didn't mean it like that alec but the whole school knows that you are the only one that capable of this who else would make magnus his traget?, I mean all the students are talking about his breakdown right now its rea..." 

" WHAT? DID MAGNUS SAW THIS ?" yelled alec.

" Yeah man he is in t.. '' jace didn't get to finish his sentence because his brother was out of the car runing to the school.

In all his life alec had never the urge to protect anyone but his siblings but now as he heared that magnus the boy he hated or pretended to hate was hurt all his instincs was on getting magnus out of that school. 

 

 

Clary kneeled closer to her best friend and pulled him up with her, she needs to get him out of here as soon as possible. she draged him puching students with her shoulder trying to make a room for magnus but people tend to be very clingy in such situations so she tryed harder and then there were tow people srounding them and hellping them out, Simon and maia. 

All magnus could fell was the hands that belonged to his best friends serounding him and dragging him out and then they stoped and that's where he lifted his head up and alec lightwood is standing ther panting hard with an unreadble face and then when magnus got the chance to even think of whom did this to him, the person who humiliated him, the person who brock him, the person who distroyed him is here in front of him : ALEC.

Magnus brock loss from his friends grips and marched slowly towreds alec who almost, almost looked pained. magnus observed his face closly as they where very close and the then leaned to him.

" I do believe in karma and one day it will get to you, you will someday feel what i felt, you will one day experience what you did to me .. I promise " whispered magnus in alec's ear and let himself be pulled to clary's car ignoring the look of hurt that flashed on alec's face as he marched away from him, magnus new he will not stop at this he will not stop at whispers he will scream and yell and go wild he will just do as alec said he is he will not stop. Magnus bane will go wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SOORY !!  
> I know I know i am a heartless monster poor baby magnus :( 
> 
> ***
> 
> Please cmt if you like it <3
> 
> ***  
> ...." hhahahhah why are you mad Aleeeexander!! This is what you said I am so watch me be " Magnus said as he removed his shirt and thrown it on the floor ...


	5. Alec can save him from himself..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus was dancing like there was no tomorrow hips swinging with the music sweating and laughing wait is that makeup. Magnus was in condition that no one expected him to be after what happend in the school but he was fine or seems fine as no one know what he actually feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapiter for you my babies so enjoy <3
> 
> *****
> 
> Cmt below if you like it please <3

Ale couldn't know how to feel tierd, divastated angry of maybe hurt.. and why wouldn't he be after what magnus said he couldn't even get him self to move until his brother came by his side and shoock him from his zonning off .. they wnt home without furthur disccusion about what happend back at school. they knew how alec can be sometimes he just like to keep it inside so they just shut it down for the mean time but izzy knew better than to let alec stay quite even if she wasnt there that time but she knew very well her brother is hiding something and she is welling to know sooner or later.

 

As soon as they entered magnus's house, he climbed the stairs and layed on his bed bringing his knees to his chest. for the second time in his life magnus was stone cold, now emotions no tears no anger nothing he was blank but he knew deep down that he will get this out of his chest one way or another. clary entered his room slowly and then huged him from behind and whispered in his ear that everything is okay that everything is fine but she knew deep down that magnus will not take this out in a good way she knew him better than she thought she ever would.

 

*** after a week***

It's been a week, a whole longe torturing week, magnus never showed up at school and alec's mind was being on fire he wanted to explain him self he wanted to deny every thing that happend that day but he didn't get the chance to because apperantly magnus was hiding somewhere and alec was dying with worry. yes he is worried sick and for the first time in his life alec didn't want magnus to believe he is bad person, for the first time in his life he wanted to be a good person for himself.. and for magnus.

" hey bro let's go out it's jessica's party today !" jace said as he entered his room.

" NO i am not in the mood" said alec as he stared at the book in his hand at the same page for over an hour because obviously his mind was elsewhere.

" Come on it will be fun alec besides izzy promised that she will cook us lunch tomorrow if we didn't go " said jace smirking at alec.

" Fine god " groaned alec as he stood up and made his way to his car. 

They drive was silent as they got closer to the party place.. it was a larg house with larg swimmingpool.   
they made there way throw the crowd of people that serounded the pool and then when he saw him for the first time in a fucking week.Magnus.  
Magnus was dancing like there was no tomorrow hips swinging with the music sweating and laughing wait is that makeup. Magnus was in condition that no one expected him to be after what happend in the school but he was fine or seems fine as no one know what he actually feel. 

Alec was standing shocked in there seeing magnus like that, he was always the shy mannared boy everyone liked, he was never like. that something is really wrong. alec was about to make a move towrades him when he saw one of the man serounding magnus gripping his hips from behind and licking his lips which made magnus laugh and throw his head on the man's shoulder, the man began to move his hands on magnus's body up and down and then began to get his hands under magnus's shirt that's when alec had had enough he made his way towrds them and pulled magnus to his chest by the arm and out of the man's grip and didn't pay attention that his grip on magnus arm made him whimper.

" WHAT THE FUCK MAN !" yelled the man on alec as he tried to take a step to take magnus back.

" Touch him again and I will break your arm" said alec calmly yet dangerly to the man ignoring the way magnus tried to get out of his arms.

" OH YEAH WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO HUH!!" yelled the man again but this time grabed magnus by the other arm to pull him back and then when alec threw magnus on the grass and kicked the man on the gut which lead him to fall in the pool and people to cheer loudly. 

Alec then turned around to face a very confused magnus who struggled to get up so alec pulled him up to his feet which made them stand very close.

" what the fuck alec!" said magnus frustrated.

" well i should ask you the same" responded alec.

" Well asshole that's none of your goddamn buissness !" yelled magnus while throwing his arms in the air.

" OH YEAH! so you suggest that I let you act like a whore and leave ?" Yelle alec while taking a step closer to magnus.

" hhahahhah why are you mad Aleeeexander!! This is what you said I am so watch me be " Magnus said as he removed his shirt and thrown it on the floor smirking at alec.

Alec had enough already he ignored the feeling of lust that crept his heart as he stared at magnus shirtless so he took another step which made magnus swallow and drop his eyes to alec's lips.

" No you are not one and you will not be one, I will never allow it magnus" whispered alec at a very confused magnus and without giving him the time to respond he thrown him over his shoulder and walked to his car. magnus yelped and then struggled to get down but alec was so strong for him but he didn't give and when he thought he won alec opened his car's door and puched him inside. magnus made a move to get out but felt a hand on his chest and a lips on his ear.

" I swear with all the angels if you try to get out of this car i will puch you into the swimming pool" siad alec and moved back. Magnus's tensed at alec's work and wrapped his arms around himself accepting his defeat.

Alec was confused at magnus reaction he expected more struggling, but he ignore it anyway closing the magnus's door and climbing to his seat.

There is a very serious disscussion to be had tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooouh i think someone is in love :3   
> I like the movement of their relathionship.
> 
> ***   
> cmt below if you like it please <3
> 
> ****
> 
> " Why alec why ? why did you do this to me ? why ?" asked magnus as tears slipped from his eyes for the first time since the encounter in the school.


	6. Talking, fighting, kissing..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I believe you and I trust you, I don't know why but I do " said magnus quitly looking at alec as the other snapped his eyes towrads him with adorable big eyes and a parted lips.
> 
> And he was very beautiful at the moment that magnus took a step closer to him looking between his hazel eyes and his pink lips which made alec's breath hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> herrrre is another chapiteeer <3

Magnus struggled to wake up, last night was fucking awsome for him .. he danced, flirted, kissed strangers, drank mostly. the clubs may be his places after all that's what everyone said about him.. it's the sixth day in a row that he come back snicking to his room after a night of craziness but at least his father didn't notice .. oh yeah since when he actually notice anythiing it's great he noticed that his son is still alive .. he woke up wore his clothes and did his make up that he took from clary. he liked make up at least he found something that can hid his sorrow with, he felt protected, he felt safe he felt like he never felt before and he like it he really did and he was not going to stop not right now..

" magnus i will not repeat again get down..." Magnus's father didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as magnus cut him short taking a cup of coffe and sipping from it.

"Oh my dear father why are you so loud on this godly hour of the morning" Magnus said as he smirked at the shocked exepression of his father.

Asmodeus stood there staring at his son and taking the changes that he didn't notice before, the way magnus smirked, talked, laughed. it was all different and so unlike his son.

"Excuse me young man but this is no way to talk to your father" Asmodeus said carfully and calmly to make his words clear for his son.

"OMG dad why are mad haha I was jocking man ! " magnus said laughing so hard like he was high or something.

" MAGNUS THIS IS ENOUGH !" Yelled as Asmodeus which made magnus flinch at the reaction and stopped his laughter. " do you think this is some sort of game? what the hell happend to you ? " 

" OH YEAH NOW YOU ARE CONCERNED OVER ME HUH ? " screamed magnus as anger began to build throw him and stormed outside marching towrads clary's house.

 

" Hey magnus, finally you are in time let's go to school" said clary welcoming her best friend in the front door, as if she is trying to ignnor magnus's new behaviours and brush it away.

" you know i am not going clary, i am here to brrow a masscara and lipstick please " said magnus trying to convince her about his choice of not going to school.

" magnus your dad will notice you absence and so is the school.. and fuck the mascara you never wear those anyway !! and how about those places you go to they are dangerious you may end up dragged, raped, kidnaped !!! are you out of your ming ? " Yelled clary at her bestfriend, this is going out of control second by second and she needs to stop this bullshit once and for all .

" this is none of your bussniss okaay, I know my place and i think it's time for you to know yours" magnus replied coldly at his best friend and turned around ignoring the tears in her eyes that formed after his harsh words. 

 

******* 

 

Magnus felt defeated while sitting in alec's car while the latter drove to god knows where , he was having a nice time at the party dancing with.. what was his name again ?.. magnus as pulled out from his thoughts by the car stopping in front of a lack in the middle of no where, he didn't even know how long was alec driving.

" where are we ?" asked magnus breaking the silence that crept the car.

" in the middle of no where apperently ! " said alec smiling trying to light up the mood but recieved a glar of magnus that made him stop " out of the city i wanted a quite place to talk" 

" what are we supposed to talk about alec " replyed magnus unimpressed looking out of the window.

" Umm let's see.. how about we talk about the week you were absent in school or how about the way you are acting like crazy ?" said alec trying to keep his anger in bey.

" hahah you keep making me laugh you know, I am out of here" said magnus opening the door and walking away from alec's car.

"Magnus stop!" yeled alec and folowed magnus outside, he run after him and pulled his arm to make him face him and all he saw was magnus sheavring and panting and both of them actually forgot that magnus was shirtless in such a cold night.

" God magnus you are sheavring!" said alec taking off his jacket and putting it on magnus's shoulders, and magnus surprisigly didn't yanked it away he just stood there staring at his shoes like they were the most intressting thing in the world ignoring the heat in his body as alec was so close to him and alec was afraid that he will run away if he backed off so he just stood there with one of his hands on magnus's shoulders.

" Why alec why ? why did you do this to me ? why ?" asked magnus as tears slipped from his eyes for the first time since the encounter in the school, he buryed his feelings inside in his heart and ignored everyone who asked about his wellbeing but he couldn't ignore it anymore when the person who distroyed him was here and was acting softly towrads him, he needs to know why, he have to.  
" why have you humilited me alec? why me of all people ? you wanted to crush me since freshman year and now when you achived what you wanted you keep folowing me around getting me out of troubles ,, trying to save me from myself ! you are confussing me alec, if you hate me so much then you must be happy, now please let me go " magnus said tierdly as more slipped from his eyes and stepped away from alec who was standing there taking in what magnus have said to him with a hurt expression.

" I didn't " whispered alec but magnus did hear it anyway as he didn't walk away yet.

" What ?" asked magnus confussed.

" I didn't spread the rumor about you .. it wasn't me " alec said more clearer now while looking in magnus's eyes " I swear with the name of my family magnus.. it wasn't me .. i will never and i mean it Never hurt you like that, I know i hurted you before and i know i was an ass but I am sorry .. i am so sorry for everything i have ever done .." alec confessed while breaking the eye contact between them and looking to his sheos, he was ashamed of everything that ever happend to magnus because of him.

Magnus satred at alec, the boy who have always hated him and hurted him was here appologizing to him and he was honest.

" I believe you and I trust you, I don't know why but I do " said magnus quitly looking at alec as the other snapped his eyes towrads him with adorable big eyes and a parted lips.

And he was very beautiful at the moment that magnus took a step closer to him looking between his hazel eyes and his pink lips which made alec's breath hitch. 

" can i kiss you ?" whispered alec without thinking as there noses brushed together and there breathes mixed.

" Yes" whispered magnus and leaned forward taking alec lower lip between his and sucking gently.

Alec didn't of anything but the warmth of magnus's lips on his and his sweet smell filling his lungs, he wrapped his arms around his waist and bringed him closer with full forse which made magnus moan in his mouth. Magnus wrapped his arms around alec's neck and moaned as alec deepned the kiss with his soft tounge and moving his hands on magnus's body.

Neither of them knew how much they stood there kissing until magnus screamed of pleasure when there fronts rubbed together which break the kiss and alowed alec to kiss his neck hungerly and sucked gently on magnus's pulse point.

Alec was kissing magnus's neck until he felt his weight heavened in his arms and that's when he knew that magnus fucking bane fainted in his arms.. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a KISS !!   
> there will be more in the future i promise  
> Magnus fainted hhhh 
> 
> ***  
> cmt below if you like it <3 
> 
> *** 
> 
> '' Alexander let go you are hurting me please " wimpred magnus.


	7. Confusion .. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Alexander .." whispered Magnus the others name like a secret, while staring at him in confusion, hurt, excitement, love, lust ... 'LOVE? what ? No not this fast no please go don't do this to me I am hurt enough. 
> 
>  
> 
> *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my 7th chapiter <3   
> it's the tallest chapiter i have ever written ..   
> I am really sorry for taking this long but I was busy and little broken so I've given every feel into this ...  
>  .. hope you like it <3

Magnus woke up with a horrible headache, he felt his neck breaking almost as he tried to move , he didn't open his eyes yet but he felt the heat coming from the windows and the smell of flowers surrounding him .. what flowers ? they don't have flowers in there house .. 

He slowly opened his eyes and memories hit him like truck.  
The party... Alexander ... the fight .... the KISS and then everything went black.

He felt like throwing up.  
He was confused, confused doesn't even cover it. 

He sat up slowly in his seat that was leaning back. He took a deep breath and looked to his surroundings.  
First, he is alone in the car seating on the passenger seat. Second, he wasn't naked or at least his lower half and that's a relief. Third, it was morning and clearly he wasn't in the city.

So to sum up, they didn't have sex " and thank the angels for that " Magnus thought, Alec ditched him in the car alone and his dead may be on a searching mission with half the city now.   
Great Magnus this is what you got from being complitly drank. 

Magnus opened the car's door slowly as if he was trying to sneak out and put his feet on the floor and he was ready to stand up until a sound cut him off. He looked up and found Alec staring at him with a soft smile on his lips with two cups of coffee in his hands he put them on the roof of his car and stared down at the other who in the same time looking up at him . Okay Magnus wasn't ready to face him yet, he didn't even think of what happened yesterday so he just stared at him complitly confused. 

Alec took a step closer and crouched in front of Magnus on one knee and looked at him with unreadable excepresion.   
Non of them spoke or brock eye contact, they just stared at each others, no words intrepted this silent conversation, every single moment since they known each other passed in front of them like flushes. Every single word they ever said to each other came to their minds like daggers, every hurtful situation Alec put Magnus in, everything that happened in years was forgotten.  
They were just Magnus and Alec with no judgment, No bullying, No fights. Just two people trying to figure out what happend exactly to make them reach such a situation. 

Magnus stared at those beautiful and soft bleu eyes like it's the first time he sees them. Magnus reached with his hand and bruched softly on Alec's cheek trussing under his eyes, his nose and then his bottom lip remembering what it felt like on his lips. 

Alec breath hitched as he felt Magnus's small hand on his cheek touching him gently like he was discovering him. Alec closed his eyes swallowing hard as the other reached his lips, he craved kissing him even if it was for once, Magnus bane became like air to him. 

 

Magnus bane was everywhere . 

 

Magnus didn't think much of his action at the moment he just acted based on what he felt. He leaned in bringing their foreheads together closing his own eyes.   
their breathes mixed, they just breathed each other in for a second until Alec leaned more in and lips almost touched moving but not kissing at least not yet. hearts throbbing hard into their chests, lips soft touching and before they had complilty the chance to kiss properly, Alec's phone rang making them part their lips but not breaking contact complitly.   
They just stared at each other trying hard to ignore the phone until the first word came between them since last night. 

" Alexander .." whispered Magnus the others name like a secret, while staring at him in confusion, hurt, excitement, love, lust ... 'LOVE? what ? No not this fast no please go don't do this to me I am hurt enough.   
A tear slipped from his eye making him close his eyes again. this was too much on him, he felt exhausted, frustrated, hurt about what happened in the last 10 hours. These feelings overwhelmed him that he felt like breaking down.

He didn't know he was shaking with sobbes coming out of his lips until two stonge arms wrapped around him bringing him to a hug . 

He let it out, all of it at once crying aloud like he never had before he never thought that he would alow himself to be vulnerable in front of ALEXANDER GIEDON LIGHTWOOD but here he is crying his heart out in the arms of a person who made his life miserable for the past four years who in the same time was their to wake him up from making more mistakes who also held him while he cried and most importantly he is the man who made his heart beat like a crazy, who made him stutter like and idiot, who made him feel in love. 

After what felt like years Alec pulled away looking magnus in the eyes, he cupped his face between his big hands and brushed his tears away so tenderly. 

" You okay now beautiful ? " Alec said smiling softly pulling strand of Magnus's hear out of his eyes . 

" Ye..ah.. umm.. I Mean .. yes ! " whispered Magnus still looking to the other's eyes. 

Alec stood up suddenly pulling Magnus with him so fast that he tripping on his own feet which made him fall in his arms, faces lose , bodies pressed together. 

Magnus couldn't take it anymore he leaned in and kissed Alec hard and fast arms circling the other's neck bringing him impossibly close.   
Alec was shocked for a second and then soon recovered and kissed him back with full force which made magnus moan out loud..  
Their lips moved together in perfect syn, nipping, sucking, biting, licking like there was no tomorrow. 

A hitching gasp left Alec's throat and he tilted his head to the side, feeling Magnus’s nose brush his he deepened the kiss and puched the other on the car making him moan and pull on Alec's hear gently. Alec dug his nails into Magnus’s waist, felt his muscles tense and jump into his palm.. 

They both pulled away breathing hard and fast still locked into each other.   
They chuckled softly at the same time which made them lock eyes again, what happened was crazy, like really crazy. 

" Omg Alexander .. what are you doing to me .. " said Magnus smiling playing with Alec's hair.   
" I .. " Alec couldn't speak, words where stuck in his chest, all he wanted was to take Magnus and ran away from all of this because he new deep inside that if they went back to the city every thing will be so complicated and what made him scared is the idea of him not being able to hold Magnus bane in his arms like this again .   
Suddenly Magnus was pulled into a hug, Alec hide his face in the crock of the other's neck breathing him in. 

Alec knew from years that he was gay, he used to sneak to gay clubs so he could feel free, have sex with men, kiss men , feel like him self, but it was hard for him to come out especially with family like his, his siblings where great but he couldn't he just couldn't he never thought he would have this, he never thought that he can fall in love with a person he wasn't giving money to.. he regretted treating Him like this, he just was jealous, insecure and angry on this society for making him afraid of just being afraid.   
He wasn't going to accept this anymore, he was going to fight for Magnus and .. for himself. 

" Magnus I am sorry.. so so sorry for every single thing I've ever done.. I was stupid please forgive me ... please Magnus ... I am sorry " Alec breathed out urgently giving every word his honest feelings.. 

" Alec look at me " And Alec did, he looked at Magnus, who was unexpectedly smiling at him softly.   
" hear me out okay " Alec nodded " I was hurt.. you really almost destroyed me you know, but i understand .. I do really .. we all have our demons the fight.. I will forgive you one day.. and we are in this together okay .. i am with you and you are with me.. we will make it work.. I know it .. Trust me .." Said Magnus hopefully. 

" I do, I trust you Magnus " smiled Alec. 

 

They were here and they were together and that's all that matters for now. Their demons are still waiting patiently to break them down but they are what they are . 

 

They are Magnus bane and Alexander Lightwood .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Magnus I love you .. please don't leave please .. magnus .." Cried Alec out . 
> 
> " you know I fucking trusted you, i thought you really did but you never do, You are not meant for love Alec.. you are just here to destroy me .. Good bye " said magnus and stormed out without looking back.
> 
> *****   
> wait for it <3


	8. confusion ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Alexander .." whispered Magnus the others name like a secret, while staring at him in confusion, hurt, excitement, love, lust ... 'LOVE? what ? No not this fast no please go don't do this to me I am hurt enough. 
> 
>  
> 
> *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my 7th chapiter <3   
> it's the tallest chapiter i have ever written ..   
> I am really sorry for taking this long but I was busy and little broken so I've given every feel into this ...  
>  .. hope you like it <3

Magnus woke up with a horrible headache, he felt his neck breaking almost as he tried to move , he didn't open his eyes yet but he felt the heat coming from the windows and the smell of flowers surrounding him .. what flowers ? they don't have flowers in there house .. 

He slowly opened his eyes and memories hit him like truck.  
The party... Alexander ... the fight .... the KISS and then everything went black.

He felt like throwing up.  
He was confused, confused doesn't even cover it. 

He sat up slowly in his seat that was leaning back. He took a deep breath and looked to his surroundings.  
First, he is alone in the car seating on the passenger seat. Second, he wasn't naked or at least his lower half and that's a relief. Third, it was morning and clearly he wasn't in the city.

So to sum up, they didn't have sex " and thank the angels for that " Magnus thought, Alec ditched him in the car alone and his dead may be on a searching mission with half the city now.   
Great Magnus this is what you got from being complitly drank. 

Magnus opened the car's door slowly as if he was trying to sneak out and put his feet on the floor and he was ready to stand up until a sound cut him off. He looked up and found Alec staring at him with a soft smile on his lips with two cups of coffee in his hands he put them on the roof of his car and stared down at the other who in the same time looking up at him . Okay Magnus wasn't ready to face him yet, he didn't even think of what happened yesterday so he just stared at him complitly confused. 

Alec took a step closer and crouched in front of Magnus on one knee and looked at him with unreadable excepresion.   
Non of them spoke or brock eye contact, they just stared at each others, no words intrepted this silent conversation, every single moment since they known each other passed in front of them like flushes. Every single word they ever said to each other came to their minds like daggers, every hurtful situation Alec put Magnus in, everything that happened in years was forgotten.  
They were just Magnus and Alec with no judgment, No bullying, No fights. Just two people trying to figure out what happend exactly to make them reach such a situation. 

Magnus stared at those beautiful and soft bleu eyes like it's the first time he sees them. Magnus reached with his hand and bruched softly on Alec's cheek trussing under his eyes, his nose and then his bottom lip remembering what it felt like on his lips. 

Alec breath hitched as he felt Magnus's small hand on his cheek touching him gently like he was discovering him. Alec closed his eyes swallowing hard as the other reached his lips, he craved kissing him even if it was for once, Magnus bane became like air to him. 

 

Magnus bane was everywhere . 

 

Magnus didn't think much of his action at the moment he just acted based on what he felt. He leaned in bringing their foreheads together closing his own eyes.   
their breathes mixed, they just breathed each other in for a second until Alec leaned more in and lips almost touched moving but not kissing at least not yet. hearts throbbing hard into their chests, lips soft touching and before they had complilty the chance to kiss properly, Alec's phone rang making them part their lips but not breaking contact complitly.   
They just stared at each other trying hard to ignore the phone until the first word came between them since last night. 

" Alexander .." whispered Magnus the others name like a secret, while staring at him in confusion, hurt, excitement, love, lust ... 'LOVE? what ? No not this fast no please go don't do this to me I am hurt enough.   
A tear slipped from his eye making him close his eyes again. this was too much on him, he felt exhausted, frustrated, hurt about what happened in the last 10 hours. These feelings overwhelmed him that he felt like breaking down.

He didn't know he was shaking with sobbes coming out of his lips until two stonge arms wrapped around him bringing him to a hug . 

He let it out, all of it at once crying aloud like he never had before he never thought that he would alow himself to be vulnerable in front of ALEXANDER GIEDON LIGHTWOOD but here he is crying his heart out in the arms of a person who made his life miserable for the past four years who in the same time was their to wake him up from making more mistakes who also held him while he cried and most importantly he is the man who made his heart beat like a crazy, who made him stutter like and idiot, who made him feel in love. 

After what felt like years Alec pulled away looking magnus in the eyes, he cupped his face between his big hands and brushed his tears away so tenderly. 

" You okay now beautiful ? " Alec said smiling softly pulling strand of Magnus's hear out of his eyes . 

" Ye..ah.. umm.. I Mean .. yes ! " whispered Magnus still looking to the other's eyes. 

Alec stood up suddenly pulling Magnus with him so fast that he tripping on his own feet which made him fall in his arms, faces lose , bodies pressed together. 

Magnus couldn't take it anymore he leaned in and kissed Alec hard and fast arms circling the other's neck bringing him impossibly close.   
Alec was shocked for a second and then soon recovered and kissed him back with full force which made magnus moan out loud..  
Their lips moved together in perfect syn, nipping, sucking, biting, licking like there was no tomorrow. 

A hitching gasp left Alec's throat and he tilted his head to the side, feeling Magnus’s nose brush his he deepened the kiss and puched the other on the car making him moan and pull on Alec's hear gently. Alec dug his nails into Magnus’s waist, felt his muscles tense and jump into his palm.. 

They both pulled away breathing hard and fast still locked into each other.   
They chuckled softly at the same time which made them lock eyes again, what happened was crazy, like really crazy. 

" Omg Alexander .. what are you doing to me .. " said Magnus smiling playing with Alec's hair.   
" I .. " Alec couldn't speak, words where stuck in his chest, all he wanted was to take Magnus and ran away from all of this because he new deep inside that if they went back to the city every thing will be so complicated and what made him scared is the idea of him not being able to hold Magnus bane in his arms like this again .   
Suddenly Magnus was pulled into a hug, Alec hide his face in the crock of the other's neck breathing him in. 

Alec knew from years that he was gay, he used to sneak to gay clubs so he could feel free, have sex with men, kiss men , feel like him self, but it was hard for him to come out especially with family like his, his siblings where great but he couldn't he just couldn't he never thought he would have this, he never thought that he can fall in love with a person he wasn't giving money to.. he regretted treating Him like this, he just was jealous, insecure and angry on this society for making him afraid of just being afraid.   
He wasn't going to accept this anymore, he was going to fight for Magnus and .. for himself. 

" Magnus I am sorry.. so so sorry for every single thing I've ever done.. I was stupid please forgive me ... please Magnus ... I am sorry " Alec breathed out urgently giving every word his honest feelings.. 

" Alec look at me " And Alec did, he looked at Magnus, who was unexpectedly smiling at him softly.   
" hear me out okay " Alec nodded " I was hurt.. you really almost destroyed me you know, but i understand .. I do really .. we all have our demons the fight.. I will forgive you one day.. and we are in this together okay .. i am with you and you are with me.. we will make it work.. I know it .. Trust me .." Said Magnus hopefully. 

" I do, I trust you Magnus " smiled Alec. 

 

They were here and they were together and that's all that matters for now. Their demons are still waiting patiently to break them down but they are what they are . 

 

They are Magnus bane and Alexander Lightwood .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Magnus I love you .. please don't leave please .. magnus .." Cried Alec out . 
> 
> " you know I fucking trusted you, i thought you really did but you never do, You are not meant for love Alec.. you are just here to destroy me .. Good bye " said magnus and stormed out without looking back.
> 
> *****   
> wait for it <3


	9. Chapter 9

are guys are still interested in my fanficton ?   
if you are cmt please and i promise that i will post a new chapter tomorrow.  
If not cmt also and i'll delete it and start another fanfiction .

**Author's Note:**

> Be ready tomorrow i will not disappoint :p


End file.
